


The Defender Of Justice

by space_kitten_606



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2020-07-27 08:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20042620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_kitten_606/pseuds/space_kitten_606
Summary: The bar you came to stop in was cheap, yet it seemed cozy. It seemed as if the entire room and it’s furniture was made from the same kind of wood. Reddish brown tones taking over everything you laid your eyes on. Around the old tables, most of which had seen better days for sure, several groups of many different sizes sat together. Loud talking and laughter reached your ears from every side, making you feel a little out of place. For a moment you wondered if it would feel different if you had found someone to join you hear but lost track of the thought when the barkeeper asked you if you’d like to order something or if you just planned to sit around and watch the wall behind him. You smiled weakly and ordered yourself a drink.





	The Defender Of Justice

It wasn’t like you to go out alone. Even less in the middle of the week. But you couldn’t stand staying in any longer. Surrounded by your thoughts and worries. Having no one to talk to but yourself, and by now, you could tell you’re the worst company. You had asked a few of your friends to join your spontaneous plans, but each of them turned you down. Well. It was not exactly a convenient time to drink your thoughts away, but better than another night of lying awake, staring at the ceiling.   
So here you were. The bar you came to stop in was cheap, yet it seemed cozy. It seemed as if the entire room and it’s furniture was made from the same kind of wood. Reddish brown tones taking over everything you laid your eyes on. Around the old tables, most of which had seen better days for sure, several groups of many different sizes sat together. Loud talking and laughter reached your ears from every side, making you feel a little out of place. For a moment you wondered if it would feel different if you had found someone to join you hear but lost track of the thought when the barkeeper asked you if you’d like to order something or if you just planned to sit around and watch the wall behind him. You smiled weakly and ordered yourself a drink.

And another.

And another.

And another.

It didn’t take too long for you to lose track of how much you had. Or maybe it did? You weren’t quite sure yourself. The numbers on the clock hanging from the wall, it’s monotonous ticking drowned out by the noises, didn’t seem to make much sense anymore. Neither did the ones on your phone. Feeling slightly dizzy, you dared to look around. The small movement of your head made you feel disoriented and yet you decided to order yourself another drink. You should still be able to afford it. Also a group of men watching you made you a little uncomfortable. Maybe the next drink would take this odd feeling away.

To your dismay, it did not. Hanging your head low, you stared at the sticky wooden surface your glass rested on. Your mind struggled hard forming any coherent thought, making your head hurt. You barely even noticed the person sitting down next to you. Their voice sounded rather chipper, as opposed to how you felt. It kind of pissed you off. They seemed to order to glasses of…something. It was almost impossible to hear what they were saying, when they ordered whatever for themselves and their friend, who you assumed had to be nearby. At least they weren’t as stupid as you are, getting drunk all alone. You snorted lightly at your own thought, though you couldn’t quite fathom what about it was so funny to you. To your surprise, the bartender placed a glass of clear liquid in front of you, just as you were about to order some more.

“That’s not mine.”, you mumbled and pushed it away from your form. Another hand came into your view and pushed it right back.

“It is”, the stranger next to you insisted. “I think you could use some.”

You turned to them, ready to give them a piece of your mind. Instead, you ended up staring at them, as they grinned and took a sip from their own glass. You didn’t know for sure, but whatever they were having looked awfully similar to what you had standing in front of you. They seemed to enjoy their drink and it wasn’t like you’d be complaining about getting something for free. Not hesitating another second, you grabbed the beverage and downed it in one go. Your benefactor gasped in surprise and watched you curiously, as your features changed periodically. You were very familiar with it’s taste, but you couldn’t quite put your finger on it.

After a while you breathed:”That stuff is kinda tasteless. Literally.”

The other looked at you for a minute, before they proceeded to burst out in laughter. Their whole body was shaking, as they struggled to breathe.

What in the world was so funny?!

Still laughing, they held their stomach, tears pooling in their eyes. Their weird joy was kind of contagious, you noticed. And it didn’t take very long for you to laugh to yourself a little as well. Though it bewildered you a little not being aware what you were laughing about. Should you ask them?  
Before you could make up your mind about it, they followed suit, emptying their glass as well and got up from their seat.

“I think you had enough for tonight. Let’s get you home, shall we?”, they inquired and held their arm out to you.

This had to be a joke. “No thanks, pal. I can take care of myself.”  
You hoped your voice sounded as firm as you wanted it to, as you got up from your seat and stumbled towards the exit. The endeavour of walking seemed to go quite well, until the cold night air hit you with a force you were not expecting. Oh god. You had a lot more than you could handle. This was more than clear to you know. Struggling to hold your balance, you flailed your arms around, trying to grab hold of anything to keep yourself from falling. Eventually, you managed to hold on to some fabric. The thought that it might tear from your weight flashed through your mind, before you felt a set of hands holding onto you, stabilizing you.

You looked around, seeing your hand was clutching in fact some fabric. From what your tired eyes could recognize in the dark, it was red. The cloth was soft and thick enough to hold some cold off, but not too thick. Feels like a sweater, your mind suggested and you nodded at that thought. Made sense.

Wait.

Did it?

You looked up the cloth and saw the stranger from inside the bar looking back at you. So they followed you outside, huh. Not creepy at all.

“I just told you I can take care of myself.”

“Yeah. Because that worked really well just now.”, they added. Though they seemed at least a little worried for you, they were wearing an amused grin. You could’ve sworn this wasn’t the first time you saw them, but your brain refused to provide you with an answer. “Come on. I got a car and unlike you I did not have any alcohol. I can bring you home.”

That sounded pretty nice, if you were being honest. It wasn’t like you were all to sure in which direction you had to go anyway. And they didn’t seem too bad. Right? Reluctantly, you looked them up and down. Once again you were overwhelmed with how familiar they looked.

A little unsure, you glared at them. “I know your face.”, you insisted. They laughed a little at your statement.

“I’m sure you do.”, they whispered. As they pointed at a red ferrari only a few hundred meters away they spoke a little louder:”My car is right over there. Why don’t you call a friend during the ride? You can talk to them while I get you home in one piece.”

This was an idea you weren’t too opposed to. The voice in the back of you head kept nagging you about how you were being way too naive. But for now, you decided, this would be a problem for sober you tomorrow. If you made it that far.

Insisting that you were not in the shape to walk the short distance, the stranger picked you up and carried you towards their car. Before you knew it, you were seated comfortably inside it, your driver rushing down the empty streets, while you were talking incoherent nonsense to a random contact you called. You can vaguely remember your helper explaining the situation to that poor person you woke up with your call, convincing them to not hang up on you.

When you woke up, you moved to look around slowly. Knowing that, if you moved your head too fast you’d regret it in an instant. The blinds on your window was closed and your room was dimly lit by some fairy lights hanging from your wall. You were still wearing the same clothes from the night before. So you didn’t manage to change, huh? Thinking about it, you didn’t even know how or when you managed to reach your bed. As you turned your head a little further, a glass of what you hoped was water and an aspirin laid on your nightstand. You groaned and pushed yourself up into a sitting position. The fizzing sound of the tablet dissolving in the clear liquid was the only thing you could hear. Well, silence was something you definitely appreciated at the moment. When you moved to take the glass of its place on the stand, you noticed a little note lying next to it. The pen it was written with was left next to the white square. Squinting at it lightly, you picked it up.

“_Good morning, sleepy head.   
I hope your morning was alright, despite your troubles making it into bed. I took the freedom to move some of the clothes lying on the floor out of the way, after all I wouldn’t want you to fall over them after actually managing to get you here in one piece~_

_I hope you enjoy your glass of not so fresh tasteless liquid as much as you enjoyed the one last night, but maybe you should not drink it quite as fast. Especially with the medicine inside.   
You kept apologising to me after throwing up in my car, so I invited you to brunch with me today before I left. If you want to take up on my offer, just drop me a message and I’ll pick you up. If no, also fine, though I’d be really happy to hear from you._

_Greetings~ The Defender of Justice ⭐⭐_”

“Defender of Justice, huh?”, you mumbled to yourself. Biting your lip, you looked at the number neatly written down underneath the message.

It surely wouldn’t hurt, would it?

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the end notes ^_^ 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading. Please don't hesitate to leave me some comments. I'd love to hear your thoughts :)
> 
> Come say hi: [space-kitten-606](https://space-kitten-606.tumblr.com/)


End file.
